


Avengers and the State of New York

by casness



Category: Marvel, Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt at suitsmeme. 5 times Harvey and Mike had to represent an Avenger and the 1 time they told them all to fuck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and the State of New York

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The Avengers are the property of Marvel and Stan Lee. Suits is the owned by USA Network.

I. Tony Stark  
The first time that Harvey represented Tony Stark, he didn’t know that Tony was Iron Man. Harvey remembered being fresh from Harvard and passing the Bar exam, when Jessica gave him the case of Stark Industries. It was a basic employee dispute that ended with Harvey winning the case. After that, the two men bonded over their love for expensive wine, women and exotic cars.

Now when Harvey sees Tony Stark walk into his office with a case dealing with a disgruntled employee, Harvey smiles and hands the case over to Mike. Mike, who is stunned and barely able to form a sentence when he saw Tony Stark sitting on the couch with Harvey, talking about dinner plans. 

Mike handled the case brilliantly, proving Tony Stark’s innocence and the employee a liar. Mike walked into Harvey’s office with a new phone and said, “So, I won the case and look, I got a new phone!” 

Harvey looked up and leaned back in his chair, “I know, I looked at the contract and authorized it myself. Nice phone. Tony is known to be generous to those that represent him.” Harvey, himself received a package containing the same phone only an hour before Mike came in. 

“Now go and finish the Donovan briefs, I want them by tomorrow morning,” said Harvey before continuing to work. After Mike walked away, Harvey finally opened his desk drawer and took out the exact same phone that Mike was bragging about. The only difference is that this one had a message taped to it:

 _H,  
Liked the puppy. If you don’t want him, send him my way.   
I’ll tell others about him. Good luck, love birds.   
-T_

  
That was the first time that Harvey regretted ever representing Tony Stark and the Avengers.

II. Hulk  
Harvey and Mike get a case representing Bruce Banner aka Hulk, a week after they got together and 3 weeks after Mike first met Tony. The case itself was simple, the fact that Tony called them in the middle of the night, just when they were walking to the bed made it annoying. Harvey complained loudly on the phone while Mike laid on the bed, shirt opened, no pants and hand in his boxers stroking himself. Harvey gulped when he saw Mike take his hand out of the boxers and lick the bit of pre-come. Harvey interrupted Tony, agreed to represent Bruce, hung up the phone and tossed it over his shoulder. It wasn’t like he didn’t have another one laying on the nightstand.

Harvey handled the antics of the case and merely said to Mike, “Watch over him. Don’t let him get emotional,” before leaving for court.

Mike shrugged and agreed before walking back into the conference room where Bruce Banner sat writing in a notebook. “So, ah…You’re the Incredible Hulk,” said Mike trying to strike up a conversation. 

Bruce looked up and smiled, “Yes, and you’re the puppy.” 

“Puppy?” asked Mike.

“Sorry, Tony heard Harvey refer to you as a puppy and that’s what he called you when he told us about you and Harvey.” 

“Wait, me and Harvey what? We weren’t together during the Stark case,” explained Mike getting agitated.

“It’s alright, calm down,” said Bruce walking to Mike, who was now sitting a few chairs away from Bruce and breathing heavily, “Tony suspected something then, Harvey isn’t usually affectionate to people.” 

The situation ends with Bruce calming Mike down by explaining to him, what Tony said about Mike and Harvey. By the time, Harvey returns from court with a decision on Bruce’s case, Mike and Bruce moved from the conference room to the couch in Harvey’s office. The two were chatting away like best pals about the antics of the Avengers and disadvantages of having eidetic memory. 

III. Steve Rogers  
The case against Captain America came from an elderly woman who believed that while in the middle of a battle, Captain America was staring at her while she was undressing. 

“I’m not a peeping tom!” shouted Steve in the middle of Harvey’s office, “We were trying to stop a group of super powered villains and when one of them threw me off, I landed in the alley outside her window. I didn’t look at her until she started to scream.” 

Harvey moved to Steve and put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “It’s alright, Steve. I’ll handle everything.” He nodded at Steve, who was starting to look slightly more relaxed and then turned to walk to the door. Harvey opened the door for Steve to leave.

Steve walked through it but stopped to lean in and said, “By the way, Michael is a nice man. Congratulations on your relationship. Tony told us about it.” 

Harvey glared at Steve, who smiled and walked away. “Donna, call Mike. Tell him, we have a new case,” said Harvey to Donna before going back to his desk. 'Damn Avengers are becoming gossips', thought Harvey as he started to review the case.

By the end of the case, Harvey proposed to Mike with Captain America and Iron Man spying on them. It seemed that the Avengers were intent on interrupting any personal that Harvey and Mike managed to get.

IV. Thor   
A few weeks later, Harvey was asked to represent Thor. At this point, Harvey truly believed that the Avengers were out to play matchmakers for Mike and him. However at least for Thor, it was a familial dispute with Loki using the legal system to sue Thor for a variety of reasons. So, while Harvey and the opposing counsel were trying to figure out a settlement, Thor and Mike sat on a bench outside of the courtroom. 

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” asked Mike, wondering why he was assigned to sit with Thor outside the courtroom.

“Loki and I have a destructive relationship. Besides, Loki isn’t in the courtroom. It’s only his lawyer and Harvey in there,” answered Thor. 

'Right, that actually makes sense. How would want two opposing Norse Gods in the same room?' thought Mike, nodding in response to Thor’s answer. “So-"

“Why does he call you, puppy?” asked Thor. 

Mike blushed, “Umm…I really don’t know that. You would have to ask him that. I think it’s like a pet name.”

“You are getting married, how are the arrangements coming along?” 

'How? Oh God, Harvey was right. The Avengers are gossips.' “Nothing right now. We have time to make arrangements. I mean we haven’t even set a date-" 

“WHAT? YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO HARVEY AND YOU HAVE NO ARRANGEMENTS!” shouted Thor, standing up. His shout attracted the attention of the people walking by them. “It’s okay, Mike. I will help you. Valhalla is a beautiful place and you can get married there…” Thor started to talk about the arrangements that could be made on Valhalla.

'Great, now the entire New York judicial system will know I’m engaged to Harvey,' thought Mike. Before he could decline the invitation, he heard Harvey speak. 

“THOR! That’s enough. We’re not getting married on Valhalla. Mike and I are more than capable of making arrangements for our wedding,” Harvey said. 

This started a ‘heated discussion’…actually more like an all out argument between Harvey and Thor about the wedding arrangements and Harvey’s inability to commit. During this argument, Mike tried his best to become invisible or move the two men away from the crowd that gathered around to watch. 

V. Spider-Man  
Harvey considered the defamation case with Spider-Man to be pro-bono, especially since he only took it as a favor for Tony. Like all other pro-bono cases, Harvey let Mike handle this one. Unfortunately, he didn't think about the gossips that the Avengers became.

So, when Mike came a couple of days after obtaining the case, Harvey frowned when he heard, "This is your fault. Do you realize that he wants to know about the bachelor party? Apparently, the Avengers are supposed to be first on the list."

When Mike told him about the conversation between him and Spider-Man on the way to court, Harvey shook his head. It took a bit of time to calm Mike down, especially with the edits that Spider-Man made to the guest list, which Mike has worked on for the past 4 months. Harvey ended up canceling his appointments for the rest of the day and took Mike home to calm him down.

The two spent most of the day in bed. Harvey only got up once to text Tony Stark:  _Tell Spider-Man to lay off. You were already invited. -H_. 

The text, Harvey got in return was:  _Still need your wedding registry info. BTW, convinced Thor not to make plans for Valhalla. Drinks, Fri? -T_. 

Harvey smirked and went back to bed. The next day, he would take over the case with Spider-Man. 

+1 Wedding  
The wedding was a grand affair, one would think it was royalty marrying not a senior partner of a law firm and his associate. The ceremony and reception was held at an old 18th century estate in Ireland. Mike still couldn't figure out how they managed to book the place since the last time he talked to the owner, the man was reluctant to host their wedding. The ceremony, itself was simple, Jessica standing with Harvey and Jenny standing with Mike. The two men decided not to go for groomsmen but rather two people, who knew them well.

After the first dance, Mike went to talk to his grandma. She managed to come to the destination wedding on a private jet with 2 nurses and a doctor monitoring and taking care of her. Mike smiled as he thought of Harvey organizing this behind his back. It really did seem like anything he wanted, Harvey was willing to provide. 

Mike glanced across the room and noticed Harvey talking to Tony Stark. Mike still didn't understand why Harvey invited the Avengers and didn't investigate the reason. Mike smiled as he saw Harvey smile and wink at him. He kissed his grandma and walked towards Harvey. However, Mike stopped short when he overheard the topic of the conversation between the two men. 

"You should not have done this," said Harvey. 

"When is the next time that I would see you marry? Harvey, I owe you a lot. Paying for your wedding is the least I could do," replied Tony.

"And Mike's grandmother?" 

"It wouldn't be right for her to miss his wedding. I had a plane to spare and a nurse and doctor on standby. Look, she's happy and he's happy. Isn't that what matters most?" Tony said before he noticed Mike and waved him over. 

Mike took a seat next to Harvey and said, "Thank you for coming. Well...umm..thanks for everything. I overheard..." 

Tony laughed, "I knew that. It's fine. I figured that Harvey would tell you on the honeymoon. Oh, that reminds me. Thor's gift is a week at Valhalla. I wouldn't go just yet. Loki's causing trouble again." He shook hands with Tony and squeezed Mike's shoulder, offered his congratulations again and left.

"Were you going to tell me?" asked Mike turning to Harvey.

"Of course, there are no secrets between us, Mr. Michael Specter," answered Harvey before kissing Mike. 

"Listen, I know it's your wedding but I need some legal advice," said Peter Parker, interrupting the kiss.

Mike turned and glared at Peter, who had a pleading look. He glanced at Harvey, who shook his head and gestured for Mike to reply. "NO! No more cases from any of you," said Mike loudly, before pulling Harvey back into the kiss and ignoring Peter. It would be a while before Harvey and Mike took any case dealing with the Avengers.


End file.
